Dreams
by Awesome Einsamkeit
Summary: Petit texte SpaPru


**Encore un piètre écrit niai. Oui, je ne me lasse pas de ce pairing.**

* * *

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, rien ne m'avait paru aussi beau. Peut-être ce jardin, dans cette veille maison où j'étais quand mon père était encore en vie. Malgré la maladie qui le rongeait, il en prenait toujours soin. A l'exagération, il était marié avec. Cette herbe si verte, ces plantes si ouvertes, un pommier près des ombres, un vrai jardin d'Eden. De la fenêtre ou de dehors, il resplendissait. Comme les cheveux blancs de mon vieux, il brillait sous le soleil.

Pourtant la beauté n'a pas besoin d'un projecteur pour briller autant. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais chaud, je tremblais et j'étais comme hypnotisé. Non, j'étais hypnotisé.

La musique. Jouée à la guitare, si triste mais qui était rythmée pour que l'on puisse la danser, s'en faire un souvenir affreusement nostalgique. Des lèvres ourlées d'un rose pâle si fragiles, si câlines, associées au rouge deviendraient de vraies diablesses envoûtantes. Une peau mâte chaleureuse, semblait si doux au touché. Des yeux ronds, aussi verts, aussi chaud que l'été, un regard perçant. Des cheveux châtains, bouclés, brillants, doux, volants.

Un artiste d'un tel talent, n'avait rien à faire dans un bar remplit de poivrots, de gars aux gros muscles sans cervelles. Mais il faisait briller la pièce et la rendait chaleureuse. Oui, chaleureux, chaud, en plus d'être extrêmement souriant. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

Plus je l'examinais, plus mon cœur battait. Ma bulle se créait et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était cette scène, m'enfermer dans cette douceur sucrée. Obsédé, j'étais dans un autre monde. Dans un tendre extase, j'étais parti. Meilleure qu'une drogue. Me laisser autant attirer était dangereux.

Je décidais de m'enfuir. Mais le fait est qu'on ne peut pas se passer aussi facilement d'une drogue si l'on est addict dès la première bouchée. Je suis revenu le voir.

Soit pour l'écouter jouer, soit pour le regarder danser et chanter. Avec son éternel sourire et son rire...Je n'aurais pas su dire s'il était un ange, ou une diablesse. Peut-être était-il la perle qui les rassemblait. Son visage avait cet air malicieux, même en faisant la moue, il paraissait joyeux.

Dans la chambre sombre de mon appartement, je me laissais aller sur mon piano. J'étais son total opposé, et même si je reprenais de ses chansons, elles se transformaient en mélancolie, si triste, si froide. Sûrement parce que j'étais conscient que ce soleil me brûlerait à petit feu, il y arrivait tellement bien sur mes joues.

Ce bel homme au nom inconnu était irrésistible, drôle, incroyable. Tout ce qu'un homme ou une femme peut désirer. Et cette aura de mystère hante les pensées.

Moi en tout cas il me hantait, me suivait jusque dans mes songes, je pensais à lui sans arrêt.

J'avais conscience que je devais ressembler à un stalker. J'en effrayais plus d'un avec mon regard de tueur aux yeux rouges sangs et mon corps frêle et pâle de cadavre. J'avais conscience que l'on m'avait considéré comme fou et que personne n'était ravis de me voir à une exception. J'avais conscience de faire peur ici dans ma chambre à penser à un homme pur. Mais qu'importe au fond, je m'en fichais, ça ne regardait que moi.

« Mon ami, tu es amoureux. »

Peut-être. Je ne l'avais jamais su avant, je ne l'avais jamais ressentis. Si ce n'est que pour cette hongroise pleine de surprises qui était si différente des autres. Et qui m'avait été prise. Comme un frère, comme mon frère.

Oui, j'étais éperdument amoureux. Et je sombrais, de plus en plus au point de m'enfoncer dans un abysse de pétales de roses colorées. Que devais-je faire ?

Je ne voulais pas me montrer, mais je voulais lui montrer que quelque part dans ce trou, ma personne respectait son talent, le respectait, et me faisait rêver.

C'est sous les conseils de mon ami français, que j'ai décidé de lui envoyer des roses. Des jaunes. Je connaissais très bien la signification de ces roses. Comme celle des autres. Je me mettais à lui envoyer une rose jaune, quelques fois dans l'année. Peut-être lui faisais-je peur ? Je m'étais arrêté.

Jusqu'au jour où je me mis à envoyer une rose rouge.

Avait-il comprit mon message ? Comment réagissait-il ? Les gardait-il ?

Mon geste s'était au moins envoyé sous mon modeste courage.

J'eus l'audace de revenir au bar quelques mois passés. J'avais ouïe dire que l'artiste avait un fan passionné. C'est du moins de cette façon que le barman en parlait. Un portugais coureur de jupon bien hypocrite mais très ami avec ledit artiste.

Apparemment il trouvait cet anonyme malade. Mais pour une fois ce genre de remarque, d'avis, ne m'atteignait pas, car son ami était d'un autre avis, il était sous le charme de ces fleurs et elles étaient devenues son inspiration. J'étais heureux de savoir que mon affection pour lui avait un tel pouvoir. Était aussi touchant pour lui.

Oserais-je lui dire un jour ? Oserais-je ne serait-ce qu'allait lui parler un jour ? Je ne sais pas.

Je sais qu'il m'attend, car il pourrait fuir. Car il pourrait aller jouer ailleurs. Mais il reste parmi les gueux. Dans une ville crade, vieillis et maussade.

J'aimerais tellement lui dire, j'aimerais tellement lui avouer. Prendre sa main et l'inviter dans ce jardin d'antan.

Mais pour l'instant, je ne me lasse pas de l'anonymat, ni de son regard attendrit qui peu à peu expose de la tendresse, et peut-être pourquoi pas, ne serait-ce qu'une affection particulière pour moi.

Tout comme moi, il est un particulier, mais je ne sais par quel miracle, il m'est lié.

* * *

 **En souvenir d'une tomate.**


End file.
